


Professional

by GemBloomWrites



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemBloomWrites/pseuds/GemBloomWrites
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine Person A wearing a turtleneck and Person B holding the neck of it down to give Person A a hickey."You thought you looked professional, Trent is inclined to agree.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Reader, Trent?/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. The prompt for this work can be found at https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/151583150071/imagine-person-a-wearing-a-turtleneck-and-person-b
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy and I would kindly appreciate feedback.
> 
> I am open to requests through both this site and on Tumblr @GemBloomWrites. Thank you
> 
> -Gem

“What’s with the turtle neck?”

You pouted as you smoothed your outfit in the mirror. Turning to Trent you see his raised eyebrow and a smirk, “I thought it looked professional,” you whined. Trent walked closer and placed his hands on your hips, “You look  _ very  _ professional,” he chuckled. He dipped his head to meet yours and place a soft kiss on your lips. “You think so?” You smiled. Trent returned your smile and moved his hands up your sides, “Yeah, you could boss me around any day.” Giggling, you put your arms around his neck, “Oh I like that,” you hummed, “Giving  _ you _ the orders.” Your boyfriend gave a little laugh and moved close to you, faces a breath away from each other, “What’s your first order, boss?” You thought for a moment before barely whispering, “Kiss me again.”

Trent closed the space between the two of you and complied with your request. He began moving fiercely against you as things quickly heated up. You loved this, the passion he gave you all the time, it was breathtaking. Speaking of breathtaking you found yourself pulling apart from your partner and before you could go in for another he started to attack your jawline. You let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss down towards the neckline of your sweater. Releasing a breath you placed a hand on the back of his head, “I don’t remember ordering that.” You felt him smirk into your neck, “Sorry babe, never was good at following orders.” Slowly peeling down the turtle neck he kept kissing down your neck until he found just the right spot that made you gasp. Trent began nipping the area slightly before sucking slightly. This time you realsed a breathy moan, “Fuck Trent that’s good.” His hands wandered around your abdomen and gently squeezed your breasts. You felt him hum into your neck before releasing you. 

Trent seemed intent on staring at his handiwork for a moment before looking you in the eyes again. You raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Have a look for yourself.”

You turned to your mirror where Trent tilted your head so you could see the beginnings of a hickey. “Trent,” you whined, “I’m supposed to look professional right now.” Your boyfriend laughed for a second before rolling back up the turtle neck, “Now, the boss lady looks professional again.” 


End file.
